Winx Club - Episode 314
|pe = One Last Fluttering of Wings |ne = The Island of Dragons}} Fury! is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx go to Cloud Tower to get revenge on Valtor for what happened to Tecna. There they come across Headmistress Griffin who was held captive. After the battle, Faragonda shares with Bloom a risky way to boost her powers. Plot The Winx are still crying after the events on Andros. Bloom has decided to disband the Winx Club since Tecna is assumed to be dead. Timmy refuses to believe that Tecna is gone for good and storms off. Riven decides to go and let the girls have their tears and leaves to have a talk with Timmy to calm him down. Timmy says that Tecna is still alive and will do anything to bring her back. Now eager to avenge Tecna, the fairies decide to pay Valtor another visit. They reach Cloud Tower and transform. They then blast the windows and Bloom asks where Valtor is. The Witches start to attack but Stormy, under a spell put on her by Valtor, is nice to them and tells them where Valtor is. They split up, Bloom, Flora, and Musa go to find Valtor while Stella and Aisha go to find Griffin. Stella and Aisha find Griffin but their spells have no effect on the bars. They then use their Fairy Dust and end up freeing her. Meanwhile, Bloom, Musa, and Flora find Valtor but he is prepared this time around with spells that counter their elements: a sphere of silence for Musa, a darkness bubble for Flora, and something special for Bloom. Valtor tells Bloom more about her parents and how he defeated and trapped them, Bloom starts to get enrage. She fires her Dragon Fury at him but he freezes her. The teachers show up and defend the girls. Flora, Musa, and Bloom are then freed. With help from the teachers the fairies escape and the attack Valtor blasts at the fairies, and the teachers hit the Trix instead. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to Pyros the island of dragons, for it will be there that Bloom might become stronger. As soon as Bloom had left, Sky arrives at Alfea. Stella seems distrustful of him, until it is revealed that he is free of Diaspro's spell thanks to Stella, and Diaspro has been banished from Eraklyon. It took so long for him to arrive because he had to get Brandon out as well. Sky wanted to apologize to everyone, including Bloom, but Stella says it is too late as Bloom just left for Pyros to try to get stronger against Valtor. Major Events *Due to Tecna's disappearance the Winx Club disband for the first time. *Timmy begins his new project: Finding Tecna. *Bloom confronts Valtor a second time out of pure fury and rage. *Bloom leaves for the world of Pyros. *Sky is free from Diaspro's spell. *Sky tells the others that Diaspro is banished from Eraklyon. *Valtor reveals more information about Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. *Sky is shocked when he finds out that Bloom is now on Pyros. Debuts *Detention Dimension Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna (mentioned) **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Riven **Helia *Wizards **Nabu *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Polly **Lunilla **Lynel **Ivey **Gerbera **Ederaviola **Yakobetta **Euphorbia *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune *Animals **Kiko Spells Used *Fire Glance - Bloom used it in a convergence to break the windows of Cloud Tower. *Dragon Fury - Used by Bloom against Valtor. *Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora against Valtor, but failed. *Ice Wave - Used by Icy against Stella, Aisha and Griffin, but failed. *Enchanted Plasma - Used by Aisha against Icy's Ice Wave. *Solar Charge - Used by Stella against Darcy and Stormy. *Twister Fury - Used by Stormy against Stella and Aisha. *Magic Bass Boom - Used by Musa against Valtor, but failed. *Demeritus - Used by Griffin to send the Trix to the detention dimension. *Transportus Back Homus - Used by Stella to teleport everyone back to Alfea. *''"Duplication, illusion, and deception. Trick us free from this prison of detention!"'' - Used by Darcy to finish the detention assignment quickly. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy return in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Bloom's Winx transformation. Mistakes *When the Winx break into Cloud Tower through the windows and meet Stormy, her leggings were briefly missing. **They go missing again when the Trix ask Valtor if he wants them to capture the Winx. *After breaking the spell on Griffin's cell bars, Stella's eyeliner on her right is very bold. *When Bloom arrived on Pyros she is in her Winx outfit yet this is an error because when she is transported she is wearing her civilian outfit, yet it has striped socks. This also happens again when she comes back to Alfea she was wearing her civilian outfit yet she should have been in her Enchantix. *In one scene, Valtor was seen wearing Bloom's blue shoes, while he was wearing his violet-black shoes. WCEp314Mistake(1).png|Stella's very bold eyeliner. Stormy's leggings are missing.png|Stormy's leggings are missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes